En Sueños II: El Cazador
by Elly Luz
Summary: Segunda entrega: Un asesino en serie atormenta Londres. La forense Hermione Granger comenzara a flaquear cuando una de las victimas sea un amigo muy cercano. Devastada por la perdida, empezará a poner en duda su juicio cuando conozca a su nuevo asistente, Fred Weasley, un guapo pelirrojo que ya había visto antes… en sus sueños. (AU)
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling.  
**Advertencia:** Si no leyeron_** "En sueños I: El soñador y la Cazadora" **_no van a entender un carajo lo que pasa aquí, así que les recomiendo que lo lean ;)

**Prologo.**

Hermione Granger volvió a experimentar aquella extraña opresión en el pecho que había sentido en la mañana al despertarse con el sonido del teléfono. Algo en su interior le decía que sucedía algo malo, muy malo. Soltó un resoplido mientras sacaba su maletín de la cajuela del coche antes de dirigirse a la nueva escena del crimen que su queridísimo Coleccionista de Corazones le había montado esa fría mañana de enero.

Se ajustó la bufanda para protegerse del viento, no había tiempo para malos presentimientos, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

La forense caminó a paso seguro por el parque que la policía había acordonado para que ningún civil imprudente pudiera acercarse y destruir accidentalmente alguna pista. El lugar estaba completamente cubierto de nieve recién caída, era un paisaje muy bonito si se ignoraba lo que se encontraba al final del sendero.

Con cada paso que daba la inexplicable opresión que ya no la dejaba respirar se hacia cada vez mas fuerza. Ella no creía en los presentimientos ni nada de esas cosas de gente supersticiosa, pero no podía ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y lo cierto era que nada en aquella escena era normal. Vio a Susan Bones, una de las técnicas forenses, a un lado del pequeño camino que atravesaba el parque, su rostro estaba pálido y empapado por las lágrimas mientras Neville Longbottom, no muy seguro trataba de darle ánimos con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Aún más preocupada, apuró el paso, estaba segura que lo que encontraría al final del camino era mucho más que otra victima del Coleccionista.

En el camino también se encontró con el agente Malfoy, con su vieja libreta en la mano sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione encontró algo mas que el habitual desagrado de siempre, vio lastima…. Lastima hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo mas doblo hacia la izquierda al llegar a un enorme roble y se encontró con un grupo de técnicos dando vueltas por entre los árboles, sacando fotografías y embolsando evidencia. Paró en seco al toparse con la agente Ginny Weasley, se sorprendió al verla con los ojos brillosos y los puños apretados mientras miraba hacia delante con una expresión de impotencia y rabia.

Todos los técnicos y policías hacían su trabajo en completo silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos entre ellos…. Hermione había trabajado lo suficiente en esa ambiente como para saber que solo existía una cosa en el mundo que los hiciera comportarse de ese modo en una escena del crimen.

Con el corazón desbocado comenzó a correr hacia el montículo de hojas secas y nieve enlodada donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la victima. Antes que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca como para visualizar su rostro, Harry Potter la detuvo obligándola a darle la espalda al cuerpo. Sorprendida por la inesperada actitud del agente, lo miró con el seño fruncido. A diferencia de los demás, él no la miraba con tristeza o lastima. No, en aquellos ojos verdes había miedo, preocupación y también una inexplicable determinación.

—Ya llame al forense Nott para que se encargué de esto—le dijo obligándola a volver por donde había llegado. Hermione se deshizo de su agarre de un empujón antes de atravesarlo con una mirada envenenada.

—Las victimas del Coleccionista son mías.—gruñó.

—Esta no—La expresión de Harry era imperturbable y no dejaba lugar a replica alguna. La mujer sencillamente no le hizo caso, de un empujón lo apartó de su camino y se dirigió más decidida que nunca al cuerpo. Harry podía ser el que mandaba en el equipo de investigación a cargo los crímenes del Coleccionista de Corazones, pero ella no era uno de sus subordinados para que la estuviera mandoñando.

Lo escuchó llamándola, también oyó a Ginny y a Nymphadora Tonks, pero todas las voces que pronunciaban su nombre se desvanecieron cuando estuvo parada junto a la nueva victima del coleccionista.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Todo el mundo cayó sobre su cabeza cuando vio aquel cuerpo atlético, aquellos rizos castaños y esos enormes ojos azules…. Unos increíbles ojos azules que estaban abiertos, reflejando el terror que había experimentado en sus últimos momentos….

Jadeó, no podía respirar ni pensar cuando la verdad de lo que estaba viento le dio duro en la cabeza y en el corazón. Esos ojos azules jamás volverían a clavarse en ella con la chispa de una broma irónica y un poquito macabra.

—Luka…

El cuerpo estaba tirado en un rincón poco transitado del parque, donde los árboles estaban mas separados uno del otro. Tenía los brazos flexionados de una manera extraña, su camisa blanca estaba rasgada y cubierta de sangre, y al igual que todas las personas que alguna vez se cruzaron con el Coleccionista, su pecho había sido abierto para así poder sacarle el corazón de cuajo.

Perdida en el dolor que le provocaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, lo único que estuvo claro en su cabeza fue el rostro sonrosado de la pequeña Norka, la hija recién nacida de Luka. Los ojos de la forense ardieron al pensar en ella. Pobre niña, jamás conocería a su padre.

Tuvo que contenerse para no caer de rodillas a su lado y abrazarlo. Quería tocarlo, comprobar que fuera real y no una horrible pesadilla, pero la parte de ella que aún estaba siendo racional le recordaba que estaba en una escena del crimen y no podía tocarlo por nada del mundo.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar supo que no podría mantener la compostura mucho más. Podía sentir las miradas de Harry y Ginny a sus espaldas, sabía que todos la estaban observando. Podía sentir la lastima… y el alivio de que fuera el mejor amigo de alguien mas el muerto. Todos allí conocían a Luka y le tenían aprecio, pero sabían que Hermione le tenía un cariño mucho mas profundo, no solo era su ayudante, también era su amigo, su confidente….

Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar ningún "lo lamento", solo quería llegar a casa, regresar a su cama y no volver a pensar en nada mas.

Entendió que todos los que desviaban la mirada al verla pasar, comprendían lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y le daban un poco de privacidad para que se desahogarse.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su auto, solo guardo su maletín en el maletero y se subió con las llaves en las manos. Quería irse de allí, lo mas lejos posible, pero cuando estuvo sentada frente al volante solo pudo pensar en Luka.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, su sonrisa coqueta y su mirada luminosa que dejaba al descubierto su inteligencia y su amor por la vida. Sonrió al recordar el primer chiste que le hizo durante una autopsia. El primer susto de muerte que le dio a la segunda semana de trabajar juntos, quiso reír a carcajadas allí mismo al recordar como el muchacho se había acostado en una de las mesas de operación cubierto por una sabana blanca. Ella había soltado un grito que se había oído por todo el hospital cuando había corrido la sabana y visto con su sonrisa más juguetona.

Apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el volante y enterró su rostro en ellos. El Coleccionista de Corazones no le había arrebatado un asistente brillante y eficiente. No. Le había arrebatado a su amigo, a su cómplice, al que entendía su humor negro, a esa persona con la que podía hablar de todo sin preocuparse de que pensara mal de ella…

Sin ninguna razón para contenerse por más tiempo, comenzó a llorar a lágrimas vivas.

Acababa de perder a su hermano del alma…

* * *

_Si ya se, algunas me pidieron que no matara a Luka ¡Pero les juro que fue un mal necesario! :? Lo siento!_


	2. El mentiroso y el sueño

**Capítulo 1.**

**El mentiroso y el sueño.**

El cielo estaba negro aunque fuera apenas mediodía. Las personas que habían estado rodeando la reciente tumba de Luka Delvis, ahora comenzaban a esparcirse, apurando el paso para regresar a sus autos antes que comenzara a llover.

Hermione permaneció de pie junto a Simone, la viuda, sin atreverse a decir una palabra; mientras el pastor que había dirigido la ceremonia se marchaba bajo su paragua precavidamente abierto. La mujer estaba allí con su bebé en brazos, mirando fijamente la lapida de su marido. Finas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Hermione ya había superado la etapa del llanto, pero igual sentía sus ojos arder cuando veía a Norka dormida en brazos de su madre. Parecía que habían pasado mil años desde que Luka la llamó en plena madrugada para avisarle que su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto. Y sentía que había pasado mucho más que dos meses desde que la había tomado en brazos por primera vez y Luka, lleno de emoción, le pidió que fuera la madrina.

—Él te quería—susurró Simone, sin mirarla.

Hermione no dijo nada. Desde que se había reunido con su colega Nott esa misma mañana, comenzaba a poner en duda muchas cosas. Una de ella, era que tanto la había querido Luka en realidad. El hombre que tanto había creído conocer le había mentido en la cara más de una vez. Todos sus secretos habían salido a la luz después de su muerte, y ella estaba furiosa por eso.

—De verdad te quería— insistió con voz ronca, como si supiera que Hermione no creía ni una palabra. Simone se marchó minutos después, sin decir nada mas, mientras la castaña se aferraba a la carpeta que Nott le había dado en la mañana.

Quería gritar. Insultar a Luka en los cinco idiomas que conocía. Quería gritarle que era un mentiroso que la había engañado, y que se merecía lo que le había pasado. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Odiarlo por no haber sido honesto con ella, por no haberle dicho lo que sabía y así evitar su muerte.

Apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza, dándole la espalda a la tumba antes que la tentación de darle una patada fuera más grande que su respeto por los muertos.

Estaba tan furiosa. Quería tener a Luka enfrente para poder decirle lo mucho que lo detestaba. Pero un nudo en la garganta se hacía más fuerte cuando caía en la cuenta de que jamás podría decírselo. Luka no estaba, jamás volvería.

Jadeó cuando un nuevo ataque de lágrimas la sobrecogió. Apretó con más fuerza a carpeta. Luka le había mentido a todos, no se merecía que le llorara. Pero a pesar de todo…

—Hermione.

De manera rápida se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, antes que Harry y Ginny la alcanzaran.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—sintió como Harry la miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos entornados y brillantes de preocupación.

—Hable con Theodoro esta mañana—dijo, apurando el paso hacia la salida del cementerio. Por nada del mundo quería hablar de cómo se sentía. Aquella mezcolanza de furia y tristeza que se agitaba en su interior la tenían muy aturdida.

—Me lo imaginaba—asintió Harry, mirando de reojo a su novia, la cual caminaba a su lado en completo silencio— Mejor vayamos a tomar algo caliente—propuso.

Hermione no tenía muchas ganas, pero deseaba poder sentarse un momento y contarles lo que Nott le había dicho. Casi por inercia siguió a la pareja. Caminaron un par de calles en completo silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería bastante pequeña y sin mucha gracia. Estaba completamente vacía, pero igual se aseguraron de tomar la mesa más alejada en la esquina más solitaria.

—De acuerdo— abordó el tema Harry después de pedirle tres cafés a una camarera bastante desganada— ¿Qué es lo que Nott te dijo?

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione sacó una fotografía de la carpeta que llevaba y la plantó frente a las caras pasmadas de Harry y Ginny.

La pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar. Tomó la foto donde se veía el pecho desnudo de un hombre de piel muy blanca, el cual tenía un hoyo a la altura del corazón. Ginny tragó en seco al ver el pequeño tatuaje de media luna en el centro del pecho.

—Es de la autopsia de Luka ¿verdad?—Preguntó con un tono que logró que Hermione la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. Por un instante, la castaña creyó que Ginny no estaba tan sorprendida de ver esa marca.

—Nos vio la cara a todos—masculló con rabia—tenía el tatuaje, siempre lo tuvo y nunca nos lo dijo.

—Hermione…—comenzó a decir Harry de una forma suave, como si intentara tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo al ver que la camarera regresaba con sus cafés y unas pastelitos. Ginny se apresuró a dejar la fotografía boca abajo; no era necesario que ningún civil viera algo así.

—Gracias — le dijo el hombre a la camarera, y cuando esta se marchó, se adelantó a mirar a su amiga— No creo que Luka nos haya vista la cara ni nada de eso.

—¿De qué hablas? Él tenía las respuestas y no dijo nada.—espetó en voz baja— él pudo habernos dicho como parar a el Coleccionista—apretó los puños, furiosa, al tiempo que su cara adquiría un fuerte tono rosa.

—Y tal vez no tenía ninguna repuesta—señaló pacientemente Harry.

Hermione lo miró molesta. Desde un tiempo a la fecha, tenía unas ganas terroríficas de patearle la cara a su amigo cada vez que este comenzaba a hablarle en ese tono de maestro zen. Sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó una mirada molesta a Ginny. Desde que Harry había conocido a la pelirroja, se había vuelto un tipo relajado y sonriente que le sacaba desquicio. Había momentos en que de verdad extrañaba al Harry enojón que buscaba conspiraciones hasta en la sopa. Ponía las manos en el fuego a que ese Harry si hubiera pensado como ella y también hubiera odiado el silencio de Luka.

—Tenía el tatuaje—replicó, decidida a odiar a su difunto asistente— pudo habernos dicho de donde lo caso…

—Pero Hermione…

—Pero no, no nos dijo nada. Se quedo callado mientras nosotros hacíamos pruebas y nos rebanábamos los sesos pensando que significaba esa maldita marca.

—Tal vez lo hizo por algo—intervino Ginny, tanteando el terreno. Hermione la miró como si deseara patearle el trasero. La pelirroja ni se molesto, desde que había llegado había tenido que lidiar con toda la desconfianza de Hermione. A esas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la mirada asesina de la forense. Harry carraspeó, a diferencia de su novia, él no estaba nada dispuesto a soportar aquella actitud agria.

—Lo único que importa ahora es que Luka no está, acabamos de perder un amigo—Harry observó a Hermione con los ojos entornados—. Me da asco como te empeñas en ensuciar lo que nos quedo de él.

—Él…—empezó Hermione con los ojos chispeantes. Pero no llegó a decir nada, porque Harry mucho más rápido atajó todo su discurso.

—Tal vez nos mintió, tal vez nos vio la cara como tú dices. ¿Pero sabes? Prefiero quedarme con la imagen del tipo que jugaba futbol conmigo y los muchachos los sábados, él que bebía una cerveza con Neville y se burlaba de mi vieja camioneta. Prefiero eso. Guardarle rencor a los muertos nunca me ha traído nada bueno.

La forense cerró la boca de forma rápida. Harry volvía a tener ese brillo en sus ojos, ese que siempre hacia acto de presencia cuando hablaba de sus difuntos padres o de su padrino. Desvió la mirada hacia su café, ya frío. No quería pelear, ni siquiera quería odiar a Luka. Ella también quería recordarlo como el buen amigo que había sido. También prefería pensar en él como el soñador y bromista, y no como un mentiroso. Suspiró, tenía que sacarse todo ese rencor de encima. ¿Qué iba hacer cuando Norka creciera y le preguntara cosas sobre su padre? No podía guardar toda esa rabia, la única que se lastimaba era ella. Se llevó un pastelito a la boca, no por hambre, sino para hacer algo. Cuando al fin levantó la mirada, se encontró con Harry y Ginny, sentados frente a ella, teniendo una silenciosa conversación que solo consistía en miradas.

Había días en que se preguntaba cómo era eso posible. Aquellos dos se conocían hace unos meses, pero actuaban como si se conocieran de años. Contuvo un bostezó al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza. Jamás los entendería.

—¿No has dormido bien?—le preguntó Ginny al tiempo que le regresaba la fotografía.

—Que va—volvió a taparse la boca para bostezar— He dormido más de quince horas…—se talló los ojos— pero igual estoy cansada… hace semanas que estoy así. Luna dice que es una especie de trastorno del sueño o algo así. Tal vez tenga narcolepsia.

Ginny la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada. Al final solo le sonrió blandamente.

—No creo que sea eso. Solo estas cansada de todo esto y tal vez tus sueños no son lo suficientemente reparadores. Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes muchos sueños movidos y eso es lo que no te deja descansar como los dioses mandan.

Hermione asintió. Sueños. Eran precisamente ellos los que la dejaban mas agotada de lo normal. Cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza sobre la almohada soñaba, pero no sueños simples y sin color. Si no sueños muy vividos, llenos de colores… llenos de él.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita antes de ponerse a comer un pastelito. Hermione frunció el ceño, completamente consciente de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

— Kingsley fue ayer a mi oficina. — dijo con voz tranquila, captando de inmediato toda su atención. Ninguno parecía ni remotamente sorprendido ante la revelación. En el acto, Hermione supo que la idea que le había propuesto Kingsley había salido de la cabeza del moreno que se sentaba frente a ella. Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de clavarle una cuchara en el ojo. Contó hasta diez y continuó con un rostro inexpresivo — Quería que me tomara unos días y cuando regresara evite todo contacto con el caso del coleccionista. Kingsley quiere que Nott sea el que se encargue de ahora en adelante.

—Y le dijiste que no— No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Harry se recostó en su silla. Sus ojos estaban entornados y fijos en ella.

—Por supuesto. Y de pasada también lo mande al diablo—se cruzó de brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny al escuchar eso último.

—¿De verdad lo mandaste al diablo? Esa es una actitud muy inusual en ti—marcó Harry. A diferencia de su novia, la cual contenía la risa, él intentaba mostrarse serio, aunque las comisuras de sus labios temblaban con el esfuerzo de no sonreír.

—Tienes razón, es algo que no haría Hermione—asintió Ginny, soltando una risita juguetona— pero es exactamente lo que haría mi hermano en su lugar.

Harry le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a la pelirroja antes de dirigirse a Hermione con un tono muy grave, que hizo que la castaña recordara al Harry malhumorado que había creído perder con la llegada de Ginny.

—Estoy con Kingsley, Hermione. No te lo niego. De verdad creo que deberías dejarle todo esto a Nott, el es completamente competente.

—Sé que lo es—le atajó Hermione con la mirada agriada— Pero me es irrelevante.

—Tus sentimientos pueden… —insistió Harry.

—Luka también era su amigo. ¿A ustedes también les pidieron que abandonaran el caso?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales de la cafetería. Aunque a todo el equipo le dolía la muerte de Luka –excepto a Malfoy, tal vez- sabía que lo que sentía Hermione era mucho más grave. Su relación con Luka había ido mucho más allá de una mera relación laboral. Si no fuera porque estaba al tanto de que Luka había dejado todo su mundo por Simone y que Hermione era madrina de su hija, Harry hubiera creído que ellos tenían algún trato amoroso. Tratando de no mirarla con lastima, se volvió hacia ella. Su amiga tenía la cabeza agacha y jugaba con sus dedos de forma distraída.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Hermione. No creas que estás sola—le aseguró— Necesitas tiempo lejos de todo esto.

—No—sacudió la cabeza, pero esta vez no pareció molesta—Se lo debo a Simone y Norka, quiero ayudar a encontrar a ese asesino —murmuró sin sacar los ojos de sus dedos— Quiero que Norka crezca sabiendo que el tipo que mato a su padre está en prisión, o mejor aún, muerto…

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Hermione deseaba una justicia que rozaba con la venganza, y eso jamás llevaba a buen puerto. Harry no dijo nada. Cuando su padrino había muerto en un tiroteo mientras cumplía su deber como policía, él también había deseado matar a su asesino. Aunque no le gustara, comprendía plenamente a su amiga. Ella solo quería sacar un poco de mierda de este mundo, al igual que todos.

Su novia se movió incomoda a su lado, y Harry la miró con recelo. La pelirroja no dijo nada, se dedicó a revolver su café sin mirar a nadie. Aún con el seño fruncido, prefirió estancar el asunto y cambiar de tema, ese día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo y apenas era mediodía.

—De acuerdo, si es tu última palabra, lo acepto. —se aclaró la garganta—Pero si en algún momento sientes que la situación te sobrepasa…

—Estoy bien, Harry. Y estaré mejor cuando encontremos al Coleccionista.— sentenció con mucha firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

Resopló resignado.

—Vale, lo que tú quieras— Harry le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.— Diablos—miró a Ginny— Llamaste a Sara para decirle que cancelábamos nuestra reunión de hoy ¿verdad?

—Sí, le dije que no era un buen momento para hacer preparativos. Sara es un sol, no se molesto cuando le dije que vamos a aplazarlo un poco.

—¿Aplazar qué?—preguntó curiosa Hermione antes de darle un sorbo a su café, de inmediato hizo una mueca, estaba helado.

—Nuestra boda.—contestó Ginny soltando un profundo suspiró.— Con todo lo de Luka, no creemos que alguien este de humor para una.

La forense los miró con el seño fruncido. ¡La boda! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado? Había tenido un interesante encontronazo con Harry hacia unas semanas por ese mismo tema. Ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que ellos se casaran. A penas se conocían hace unos meses. La idea de casarse era, ante sus ojos, demasiada precipitada. Para tomar una decisión como aquella se necesitaba mucho más tiempo, necesitaban conocerse, esperar hasta que la etapa de risas y caramelos acabara y ver si en verdad estaban enamorados.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras pensaba en Luka, el también se había casado con su esposa de forma muy precipitada y había sido muy feliz hasta el día de su muerte.

—No la aplacen— susurró impasible. De pronto deseaba poder echarse a llora nuevamente. — A Luka no le hubiera gustado, él estaba muy emocionado. Él quería más que nadie que ustedes se casaran.

—Pero Hermione…

—Pero nada—se pudo de pie al tiempo que dejaba el dinero de su café sobre la mesa— Cásense, eso hará que Luka este feliz donde sea que este. Adiós, tengo cosas que hacer en casa. — Y se marchó antes que sus amigos pudieran decir nada.

—Está verdaderamente destrozada, puedo sentirlo cada vez que la miro a los ojos— murmuró Ginny tristemente, cuando la puerta de cristal del local se cerró tras la forense.

—Lo sé, pero se pondrá bien. El tiempo lo cura todo, eso es algo que yo sé muy bien —le aseguró Harry abrazándola. —Ella es muy fuerte.

La pelirroja asintió, pero Harry notó con facilidad que todavía no estaba muy tranquila.

—¿Qué sucede, cielo? Te ves preocupada.

Ginny se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo que no la hacía feliz, y Harry sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte del ex-cazador. La joven permaneció callada por un momento mientras lo estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sabes que aún conservo muchos de mis poderes de Cazadora, verdad? —Harry le sorprendió la pregunta, pero igual afirmó con la cabeza mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su cabello. — ¿Entonces sabes que puedo sentir lo que tú sientes y también entender lo que piensas sin necesidad que me lo digas?

Harry frunció el seño con profundidad ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Ginny solía ponerse a decir cosas extrañas relacionadas con su mundo y a él le costaba bastante seguirle el hilo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, guapa?

—Sé lo que piensas de matar—dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él la escuchara. Harry la miró atónito— Por eso te molestó lo que Hermione dijo hace un rato. Sé que no quieres matar a Coleccionista y que solo quieres mandarlo a la cárcel.

—Pues claro, eso es lo correcto, Ginny.—le dijo muy serio— Aunque sea un bastardo, nadie puede decidir si puede vivir o no.

La pelirroja terminó de deshacer completamente su abrazo, poniendo una fría distancia entre ellos. A veces pasaba, y Harry ya se había acostumbrado a que Ginny se pusiera así cada vez que se enfrentaba a la moral humana.

—Es lo correcto, Ginny. ¿Lo sabes, no?—A veces era complicado tener una relación con alguien que no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con los actos buenos y malos. Su novia hacia todo lo que podía para entender cómo era la vida humana, y él siempre estaba allí para guiarla con consejos y todo su apoyo. Pero a veces era tan complicado entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Había días en los que sentía que ella, con solo cerrar los ojos, podía volver a su mundo, y le incomodaba pensar que estaba más cómoda y feliz allí.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?— La pregunta lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. Confundido, la observó un poco asustado. Ella no lo miraba, tenía sus ojos en la calle. Le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a tener guardado esa pregunta.

—No—susurró— Tengo suerte en eso, jamás he tenido que matar a nadie, ni por accidente.

—Tiene suerte…. —Esas dos simples palabras lo dejaron aún mas asustado. A pesar que Ginny quería un poco de distancia, él se arriesgo a tomarla de la mano. Estaba demasiado fría.

—¿Tu si lo has hecho?

Ginny le dio un pequeño apretón antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Los Creadores no pueden morir. Los puedes sacar del juego por determinado tiempo, pero al final siempre vuelven.

A pesar que eso le alegraba, sabía que Ginny estaba teniendo una especie de lucha interna, estaba verdaderamente preocupada por algo que él no lograba entender.

—Ginevra.—Ella lo miró a los ojos en el acto, eran muy pocas las veces que Harry la llamaba por ese nombre. — Algo te pasa, hace días que estas rara ¿Qué ocurre?— el hecho que Ginny volviera a evitar el contracto visual, lo molestaba bastante— Dímelo ¿Acaso no confías en mi? —la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara a la cara. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban apagados, algo muy poco normal en ellos.

—No te gustara. Te enojaras conmigo.

Harry rió apenas antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Nada que hagas o digas me molestara, Cazadora.—volvió a besarla— No te lo olvides, me tienes bien loco.

Ginny dejó que Harry la abrazara y se acomodó contra su pecho. Tenía que contárselo, porque tarde o temprano pasaría y a él no le gustaría saber que ella ya lo sabía.

— Norka nos visito a Ny y a mí en sueños—Dejó escapar un largo suspiro— Ella quiere evitar que los humanos atrapen al Coleccionista…. Por eso mismo nos ha ordenado que lo matemos a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

Cuando Fred se internó en los grises sueños de la forense Hermione Granger, se encontró en lo que alguna vez había sido el inmenso salón de un castillo, pero ahora solo eran ruinas atrapadas entre maleza salvaje. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de tierra y musgo de ese antigua lugar, estaba empapada por la fina lluvia que caía de un cielo negro y relampagueante.

El pelirrojo cazador soltó un suspiro de completa resignación antes de caminar hacia su triste soñadora. Gracias a sus poderes, sabía que aquel tétrico sueño no era provocado por ningún Creador con poca imaginación. Hermione tenía un talento especial para hacer reflejar sus más profundos sentimientos en sus sueños, y hacia días que todos sus sueños eran grises y fríos…. Por lo visto su querida protegida todavía no había logrado superar la pérdida del ex – Cazador Luka. O al menos eso pensaba Fred, antes de percibir un desagradable sabor a decepción en el viento que soplaba.

—Esto no es exactamente algo alegre— comento parándose frente a ella.

Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz. La lluvia paró en el segundo en que sus grandes y enrojecidos ojos marrones se encontraron con los chispeantes ojos azules de Fred. Él le dedico una sonrisa torcida, simple, pero lleva de significados.

—No estoy muy alegre esta noche—le devolvió la sonrisa de un manera tan forzada que no logró engañar al Cazador. Este se sentó a su lado, envolviéndola con un brazo. De verdad estaba muy fría.

Fred había aparecido por primera vez en sus sueños hacia más de cuatro meses. Una noche en que parecía que todas las película de terror de moda se habían unido para sobrealimentar sus sueños, él había aparecido como un príncipe azul montado sobre su valiente corcel… aunque en realidad había aparecido vestido de negro y sobre una motocicleta. Simplemente había llegado ante ella, sin ninguna aviso, sin ninguna invitación. Y antes que se diera cuenta, ya era parte esencial de sus noches. Fred había atravesado sin ningún esfuerzo el blindaje que ella montaba para evitar que algún idiota la lastimara.

Hermione era la forense más joven y mejor calificada de su departamento, había logrado hacerse lugar en un sitio donde los hombres eran abundantes y solían ser los que ponían las reglas del juego. Ella lo había logrado mejor que nadie, había hecho su juego y ganado. Pero el precio había sido convertirse en una adicta al trabajo que luchaba para ser considerada la mejor. Sin proponérselo se había convertido en una "roca", como decía Harry. Una roca que parecía repeler a cualquier hombre… acepto a los pelirrojos de ojos azueles que se paseaban por su subconsciente. Por lo visteo Fred no le molestaba que ella soñara con depósitos de cadáveres o salas de operación. ¡Y claro que no le molestaba! Él era un producto de su mente, era perfecto. Así de sencillo.

—Extrañas a Luka ¿Verdad?—Hermione asintió apenas. Lo extrañaba más de lo que lo odiable. "Aférrate a lo bueno que nos ha dejado" Le había aconsejado Harry, pero era tan difícil. Tragarse ese mal sabor a traición parecía inconcebible. Se abrazó con mucha fuerza a su pelirrojo sueño, como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar. Y lo era, a pesar de que no era real, era un gran consuelo para ella.

—Desearía que fueras real –susurró tan bajo que Fred apenas logro oírla. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro del cazador.

—¿De verdad?—la miró a los ojos al tiempo que retiraba unos cuantos mechones mojados del rostro decaído de Hermione. Con solo tocarla el aire a su alrededor se volvió mas cálido y las nubes sobre sus cabezas se desvanecieron.

Esa era la magia que había entre ellos. Nada era totalmente malo cuando estaban tan cerca uno de otro.

—De veras. Si existieras al menos estarías a mi lado todo el tiempo y ya no me sentiría tan sola. —Ese era el secreto de Hermione, se sentía completamente sola hasta cuando estaba dentro de una multitud.

—Tú no estás sola. Tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos.—le señaló sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella soltó una carcajada cargada de amargura. El cielo perdió un poco de su brillo.

—Claro, una familia que no veo desde que se mudo a Australia y unos amigos a los cuales ya ni reconozco.—entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a estrujarlos, sin molestarse en mirar a su interlocutor. El ambiente cálido se esfumo.

—No creo que sea así, la gente cambia, pero en el fondo siempre sigue siendo la misma—aseguró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Por lo visto a él no parecía importarle el sin fin de cambios climáticos que los rodeaban.

—No. Luna se ha obsesionado con el caso, pasa encerrada leyendo libros. Harry de pronto es el rey del optimismo y se ha enamorado de una completa desconocida y quiere casarse. Y Luka, el único que parecía ser el de siempre, está muerto y resulta que todo lo que pensaba saber de él era una enorme mentira…

La sonrisa de Fred se borro. ¿Así que ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión? Luka y su secreto pasado como Cazador de Pesadillas. De ahí venía su decepción.

—Todos guardamos secretos, Hermione—murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos. Los secretos eran parte esencial de la vida de la gente, no existía ser en el mundo que no guardara algún secreto, sin importar cuán pequeño podía llegar a ser.

— ¡Pues yo no los tengo!—estalló ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo repentinamente negro.

—¿Ha, si?—Fred también se puso de pie. Pero a diferencia de Hermione, él sonreía, con sus brillantes ojos delatando su repentina diversión. — Y dime Hermione ¿Le has contado a alguien que sueñas conmigo?—Dio un paso hacia ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y arrimando sus labios a su oído— ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has contado en que formas aparezco y que hacemos?

El susurró de Fred logró exactamente lo que él busca. Hermione se derritió ante sus palabras, ante sus traviesas manos, las cuales ya habían hecho desaparecer su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jamás, ni siquiera cuando era adolescente y sus hormonas están revolucionadas, había contado con sueños como ese.

—Mi señora, usted esta demasiado estresada— dijo con voz ronca, pasando la punta de la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. Buscándola. Atrayéndola—. ¿Quieres que te anime un poco?

Hermione solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Fred. Él era así, tenía un talento especial y único. No importaba lo mal que se sintiera, Fred siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

—_Ojala fueras real…._

* * *

_**Ok ok! Sé que me tarde muuuucho en subir este capítulo, lo siento de verdad, pero digamos que tuve unos problemitas (Estudio, flojera, trabajo, flojera, familia, flojera :p seee mucha flojera xJK) Como sea ¿Les gusto? A mí la verdad no me cómbense del todo la parte de Hermione y Fred :P pero bue, a mi no me convence nada xd **_

_**Bueno, antes de irme voy a contestar algunas preguntitas que me hicieron en los comentarios (¡los cuales agradezco enormemente! :D :D) Bueno empecemos: Luka si logro conocer a su hija, aunque lamentablemente solo pudo disfrutar de ella un corto tiempo de dos meses :c **_

_**Harry y Ginny ahora se volverán una pareja secundaria, pero eso no quitara que serán muy importantes a lo largo de la historia (soy Hanny de corazón, si no hago escenas de ellos muero) **_

_**La importancia de Nott en este fic, es algo que prefiero guardarme por el momento ;) **_

_**Bueno, ya me voy. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y a aquellos que se han arriesgado a leer esta historia a pesar que no es cannon :DD Gracias! Gracias! **_

_**Hasta la próxima! Besos grandes**_

_**Elly**_


	3. No todo está bien

**Capítulo 2**

**No todo está bien. **

—¿Sabes lo genial que seria que tuvieras ese caso y ayudáramos a resolverlo?—Le preguntó Jack Toop con entusiasmo mientras le alcanzaba una sierra de cirugía a su jefe—¿Sabes lo bien que sonaría decir que estuvimos involucrados en la captura del Coleccionista de Corazones? Podría ligar con muchas chicas…

Theodoro Nott rodó los ojos mientras ignoraba a su asistente para poder concentrarse en el cuerpo que tenía ante él. Jack aún era demasiado joven y no obtenía su doctorado en medicina forense. Él aun creía en la series de televisión. Aún pensaba que podía llegar a convertirse en un héroe al descubrir y atrapar a un famoso asesino. Pero de ser así, Nott jamás hubiera hecho esa carrera. Él no necesitaba gloria, era consciente que solo era un engrane en una compleja maquinaria, y así le gustaba que fuera. Si hubiera querido fama, hubiera buscado un trabajo con más glamur o hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre.

—Deberías hablar con el director, Granger no se ve nada bien estos días. Tú podrías…

—Cierra la boca y alcánzame otro bisturí—le ordenó secamente Nott, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Quitarle un caso a la quería y respetada Doctora Hermione Granger era meter la cabeza en la boca de un león hambriento. Una fácil forma de que todos en su área lo odiaran y lo tacharas de cretino y ladrón.

—Vamos hombre, tienes que pensar en grande, sino nunca saldrás de esa oficina miniatura que tienes.—resopló su asistente.

—Estoy perfectamente bien en mi oficina. —le cortó al tiempo que se ajustaba un poco el protector facial que llevaba. No necesitaba hacer un test toxicológico para saber que el paciente que en aquel momento examinaba, había bebido antes de tomar la decisión de volarse la tapa de los sesos con una escopeta. Solo tuvo que abrirlo y en el acto su pequeña sala de operaciones quedo inundada por el fétido olor del alcohol al descomponerse. Jack, al otro lado de la mesa de operaciones, hizo un ruidito de desagrado. Nott sabía que su trabajo nunca había sido muy bonito que digamos, pero no se veía haciendo nada más.

Cuando acabaron, Jack se encargó de ordenar los materiales de trabajo mientras que Nott se sacaba la bata de quirófano y se lavaba las manos en una pileta de acero inoxidable. Aun iban por la mitad de la jornada laboral, pero él ya se sentía agotado, y mayormente era por culpa de la interminable cháchara de su asistente, el cual soñaba despierto con el momento que su jefe obtuviera definitivamente el caso del Coleccionista de Corazones.

Si no fuera ilegal, Nott ya hubiera cortado en pedacitos a Jack. Definitivamente era un masoquista por dejar que el chico siguiera haciendo sus prácticas con él.

Con la cabeza palpitando por la última emboscada del asistente, Nott regresó a su oficina, desplomándose en una silla frente a su escritorio. Tenía que hacer un informe sobre el suicida y la chica apuñalada que había visto en la mañana.

Un fuerte ruido fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando reescribía en su ordenador las notas que había hecho Jack durante la autopsia. Al escuchar aquel golpe seco seguido por un tintineó de metal que venía del laboratorio, dejó su trabajo y salió de su oficina a paso rápido. Cuando entró a la segunda sala de autopsia, se encontró todos los materiales de trabajo esparcidos sobre el piso de losa blanca. La doctora Granger estaba para junto al cuerpo de una mujer cuarentona, estaba aferrada con ambas manos a la mesa de operaciones, tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Nott supo que se había preparado para hacer su trabaja ya que llevaba puesto la bata, los guates y el tapabocas.

—¿Granger?

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Al verlo allí plantado con el seño fruncido, intentó erguirse un poco para mantener las formas, pero el mareo que la había hecho hacer aquel desastre se hizo presente nuevamente. Para evitar terminar en el piso volvió a sostenerse con amabas manos del borde de la mesa de metal. Aquello no iba anda bien. Estaba muy mal, sentía que en cualquier momento arrojaría el desayuno. Cerró los ojos al ver venir el asomo de un desmayo. Estaba enferma. Ya no eran imaginaciones de sus amigos, sino un hecho. Era absurdo seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Harry tenía razón, necesitaba unos días de descanso con mucha urgencia.

Un par de manos grandes la tomaron de los brazos. El doctor Nott la guió hacia la silla que había junto al teléfono interno y la ayudo a sentarse.

—¿Escuchas mi voz?—Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero se detuvo enseguida cuando notó que esa acción no la ayudaba mucho a sentirse mejor. Apretó con más fuerza los labios, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Su colega le sacó el tapabocas y pasó su mano sobre su rostro, chequeándole la temperatura y tomándole el pulso.

—¿Has comido algo esta mañana?—le preguntó con un tono muy profesional. Hermione abrió los ojos tratando de mantener la vista enfocada en algo. Nott estaba de cuchillas ante ella, mirándola con ojo crítico

—Si desayune—murmuró. Su voz se oyó mucho más débil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué comiste?—Siguió con el interrogatorio al tiempo que sacaba una linterna de su bata y comenzaba a examinar sus ojerosos ojos marrones.

—Café y tostadas—Tuvo el impulso de alejarlo de un empujón. Odiaba que las personas se acercaran tanto y que le hicieran tantas preguntas. Siempre lo había aborrecido, y esa era la gran razón por la que había evitado hasta el momento dejar que un medico la revisara.

—Estas muy pálida—apuntó el doctor con voz ronca mientras pasaba una distraída mano por su cabello negro y rizado. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado— También pareces muy cansada… en realidad, hace días que te vez muy mal— A Hermione le sorprendió saber que el hombre ante ella, el cual siempre parecía ajeno a todo y perdido en su propio mundo, se hubiera dado cuenta de su desmejora—¿Estas descansando bien?

Lo miró por un momento, Nott se puso de pie sin sacar sus ojos verde oscuro de su rostro enfermo.

—No, lo cierto es que no estoy descansando nada bien.—Aunque le doliera demasiado, tenía que aceptar que aunque amara sus encuentros con Fred en sus sueños, estos mismos la estaban matando. Entre más soñaba con él, mas enferma se ponía. Luna tenía razón, debía hacer algo para deshacerse de esos sueños lo más pronto posible. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de serenarse, pero el olor a productos de limpieza la sofocaron, dejándola más asqueada y mareada de lo que estaba antes.

—Voy a vomitar—Masculló haciendo una arcada. Theodoro fue mucho más rápido y le alcanzó a tiempo la papelera para desechos médicos que tenía al lado.

Hermione, muerta de vergüenza por la situación, arrojó todo lo que le quedaba del desayuno en la papelera. Jamás se había sentido más estúpida y débil, y junto tenía que ser frente al tipo que quería sacarle el caso más importante de su carrera. Su estomago se contrajo, ya no le quedaba nada que arrojar pero las ganas de vomitar seguían.

A un lado de su cabeza apareció un pañuelo de papel, lo tomó y se limpió los labios con él antes de levantar la cabeza. Nott volvió a sacar otro pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió con la cara volteada para el otro lado, tal vez para darle un poco de privacidad o simplemente porque estaba demasiado asqueado para mirar la escena.

—Llamare al doctor Artemis para que cruce y te de una revisada.— Tomó el teléfono, pero cuando intentó marcar Hermione se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

—No—dijo mientras trataba de ignorar el ardor que sentía en la garganta y el sabor asqueroso que llevaba en la boca— Ahora me siento un poco…. hablare con Susan y me iré a casa. Solo necesito descansar un rato y estaré mejor.

—¿Segura?—entrecerró los ojos, nada convencido.

—Segura. No soy una niña Nott, se cuidarme.—le dijo con un tono mas agresivo de lo que pretendía.

El hombre asintió antes de dejar el teléfono. De pronto se sentía bastante molesto.

—Vale, como usted quiera Doctora Granger.— el tono filoso de Nott no le paso desapercibido ni siquiera a una Hermione tan cansada y enferma como esta.

— Lo siento —dijo con una voz más agradable— Gracias por la ayuda.

Nott no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza de manera seca, antes de dar media vuelta y salir en busca de superior, Susan, para informarle de lo sucedido.

* * *

Harry frenó su motocicleta en un callejón entre dos tiendas cerradas de la zona comercial sur de Londres. En el momento en que se sacó el casco, pudo ver una sombra saltar sobre su cabeza, pasando de la azotera de una panadería a la de la pescadería que había junto.

Esperó unos segundos oyendo los sonidos de la cuidad en la noche antes de silbar apenas. Aguardó un momento antes que se escuchara otro silbido como respuesta. Entornando un poco los ojos, trató de ver más allá del charco de luz blanca que le proporciona el farol de la motocicleta de su padrino.

—Perdí su rastro otra vez— En el borde la azotea de la pescadería volvió a aparecer la sombra.

—Sera la próxima entonces, preciosa.—trató de subirle el ánimo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua frustrada, antes de lanzarse en caída libre hacia donde su prometido estaba estacionado. Al llegar al suelo apenas produjo sonido, como el ágil aterrizaje de un gato. Harry ya se había acostumbrado al sin fin de demostraciones mágicas de parte de su novia; pero aún recordaba con demasiada amargura la primera vez que la había visto hacer un salto semejante. Casi había sufrido un infarto del puro susto mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

Harry miró su rostro con más claridad cuando la luz del farol la baño. Su nivel de frustración era palpable y eso le preocupaba. Ginny necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, las últimas semanas para Tonks y ella habían sido especialmente difíciles, dado que el Coleccionista estaba más que divertido haciendo apariciones lo suficientemente cerca de ellas como para que pudieran percibirlo, pero nunca alcanzarlo. Se bajó de la motocicleta para poder acercarse a ella, se sentía impotente al verla tan estresada, y no podía evitar echarle la culpa a Norka. Si la diosa no se le hubiera aparecido en sus sueños, ni Ginny ni Tonks pasarían las noches tratando de darle caza a un tipo que las quería matar.

—Ny ya se fue a casa. —resopló sacándose el sudor de la frente de un manotazo. Su rostro lleno de pecas estaba contraído y rojo por la corrida.—Es mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, él ya se fue.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la motocicleta, pasando junto a su prometido sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Harry apretó los dientes, molesto. Deseaba poder volver a estar junto a esa Ginevra que lo había enamorado en sus sueños, aquella Cazadora de risa musical y mirada brillante.

La miró con tristeza, Ginny se había detenido junto a la moto y lo estaba esperando con la mirada clavada en el suelo nevado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ayudarla? Ahora entendía a Norka, no era cosa fácil tener una relación con alguien tan fuera de ese mundo, tan metida en sus propios problemas…. Había días en los que parecía más sencillo regresar a lo de antes, al menos así, ella estaría segura y feliz en su mundo.

Harry regresó junto a la motocicleta, pero en vez de montarse en ella, se paró frente a la pelirroja. Ginny volvió su mirada hacia él, con el seño fruncido. El agente no dijo una palabra, solo la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en su cabello rojo fuego. Superando la sorpresa inicial, Ginny también lo abrazó. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, Harry era cálido, tierno…

—Lo siento…sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti—murmuró ella al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello azabache. Harry levantó la cabeza de su hombro para poder mirarla a los ojos, ahora ella también se veía triste y agotada.

—No lo sientas —le sonrió, deslizó su mano a través del cabello de ella y le dio un ligero beso.— Cuando él ya no esté, podremos vivir en paz.

Ginny le sonrió antes de dejarse besar. Harry la aprisionó contra la motocicleta al tiempo que profundizaba el beso. Tal vez ella estuviera más segura y feliz en su mundo, pero él era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer retenerla todo lo posible a su lado. Ginny entreabrió los labios, dándole paso para que se perdiera en su boca. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que las cosas mejorarían después que El Coleccionista fue eliminado, pero al final no le importaba. Por momentos como ese valía la pena tantos desaires sin intensión

—Es mejor volver a casa, estoy agotada. —Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún con la respiración entre cortada y los labios hinchados. Le pasó un casco a Ginny y se colocó el suyo antes de montarse en la motocicleta. Ginny lo siguió segundos después, situándose en la parte de atrás y sujetándose a su cintura. Harry no necesito mirar atrás para saber que ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada ligeramente en su hombro. Se había vuelto una pequeña costumbre desde que ella encontró la polvorienta motocicleta de Sirius en el garaje y le suplicó que la llevara a dar una vuelta.

Harry encendió el motor de una sola patada y salieron del callejón rápidamente, tomando velocidad al entrar a las calles desiertas de la zona comercial. La pelirroja levantó apenas la visera del casco para poder sentir el viento frío de la madrugada. Las últimas semanas habían sido una verdadera porquería; de noche trataba de seguir al escurridizo Coleccionista junto a Tonks, y durante el día, trataba de permanecer de pie mientras intentaba junto a Harry, que el caso permaneciera estancado todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Cada día era más complicado… y cada día Harry demostraba que estaba más que dispuesto a estar a su lado sin importar las complicaciones. Aún no entendía del todo como era posible que Harry ya no la hubiera mandado al diablo todavía. Ella lo amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero tenía que aceptar que desde que había llegado le había traído más complicaciones que días soleados. Harry se había ganado el cielo, de eso no tenía duda. Él se había mantenido firme a su lado todas las noches en que ella saltaba de azotea en azotea. Permanecía allí hasta cuando ella estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos como para notar su cercanía. Tal vez Remus tenía razón, y Harry era el tipo de persona que está más dispuesta que cualquier otra a sacrificarlo todo por amor. Se abrazó un poco más a él. Se preguntaba si todos los cazadores liberados tenían sus problemas. Seguro que el Coleccionista hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido una pareja que se comportara con su soñador.

La motocicleta comenzó a bajar la marcha hasta que al final se detuvo. Ginny abrió los ojos con pereza. Estaba verdaderamente cansada y solo podía pensar en dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes que tuviera que comenzar otra jornada laboral entre archivos, escenas del crimen y tipos con mas carácter.

Harry sacó un mando a distancia de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo utilizó para abrir la puerta del garaje.

—Ey ¿Te apetece comer comida china? Creo que aún queda—le dijo Harry mientras se sacaba el casco y lo dejaba sobre una de las repisas que revestían las paredes del garaje. Ginny asintió con la cabeza antes de alcanzarle el casco que había usado y encaminarse a la puerta que daba a la casa. Harry la siguió, y casi chocó de lleno con ella cuando está se paró en seco en el umbral.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Su rostro estaba repentinamente pálido y sus ojos estaban brillantes. El agente miró hacia el interior de la casa por encima de la coronilla de Ginny, el simple hecho que Arikos no se hubiera abalanzado sobre ellos para lamerles las caras ya era una alarma de que algo iba muy mal. Harry desenfundó su arma, pasando junto a Ginny, la cual parecía haberse quedado clavada en su sitio. La casa estaba a oscuras, sin molestarse en encender ni una sola luz, Harry se internó en la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido, y en el segundo que le sacó el seguro al revolver, sintió la mano de Ginny sobre su brazo.

—No—dijo con voz ahogada— Siento la esencia de Norka.

—¿Ella está aquí?—Harry bajó un poco el arma. Desde que Ginny y Tonks habían cruzado al mundo de los humanos no la había vuelto a ver.

—No, no es ella—Ginny trató de mantener la calma mientras sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca, fuerte aviso de la presencia cercana de alguien del mundo onírico—Es un cazador…

Ginny parecía repentinamente aliviada, pero Harry aún no se convencía del todo.

— El coleccionista también lo es—señaló.

—No,— Su voz sonó repentinamente alegre en la oscuridad— esta presencia no es del coleccionistas…

Antes que Harry intentara detenerla, Ginny corrió hacia la sala, tropezando con todo lo que había a su paso. Harry la siguió y la alcanzó en el preciso momento en que activó el interruptor que encendía la araña que colgaba en el living.

Al otro lado de la estancia, el sillón giratorio que había sido de su padre giró silenciosamente, dejándolos ver a un pelirrojo de hombros anchos y cara pecosa que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Llevaba un traje negro sin corbata y unas gafas de sol oscuras. Harry frunció el ceño al encontrarlo allí tan despreocupado, con su oculta mirada fija en ellos y con las palmas juntas, como si estuviera dando un plegaria. Confundido miró de reojo a Ginny y no se sorprendió al verla con la boca abierta.

El pelirrojo desconocido se aclaro la garganta.

—Los estaba esperando…—Dijo en tono serio y casi amenazador. Todo en la actitud del hombre despedía poder y confianza. Pero la escena sacada de una mala película de James Bond duro poco, exactamente lo que tardo Arikos en saltar sobre el pelirrojo y comenzar a lamerle la cara juguetonamente. El hombre hizo una mueca de asco al tiempo que intentaba recuperar su dignidad tratado de alejar lo más posible lengua del perro de su boca.

—¡Oh mierda! —Bufó—Acabas de arruinarme todo el efecto dramático, saco de pulgas—Protestó asqueado Fred Weasley mientras su hermana reía a carcajadas.

* * *

_**Ahhh quien pudiera ser Arikos en este momento jajaj**_

_**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Siento la demora, pero he comenzado a estudiar y el tiempo se me redujo bastante :s pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima ¿vale?**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero que este también les guste, yo me divertí bastante haciéndolo (si lo sé, soy rara xd) Hasta la próxima! Besos grandes.**_

_**Elly**_


End file.
